orbusvrfandomcom-20200214-history
Runemage
Description The Runemage is a quick study, memorizing the runes which the gods themselves used to create the world. These runes provide direct access to a powerful energy which can be harnessed and used to cast spells such as fiery missiles or bolster the strength of allies. A Runemage’s weapon is their wand, which they use to draw runes. The runes must be memorized and practiced so that they can be cast quickly and accurately during battle; the most powerful Runemages know an entire litany of spells to use at a moment’s notice. Becoming a Runemage Unlike the other classes in the game, you do not start off with the ability to play a Runemage right off the bat. Instead, you must seek out the Witch of Mulbirth and complete a series of tasks for her to convince her to teach you the basics of the class, and give you your first Runemage wand. The witch can be found in Witch's Cave to the Northeast of Highsteppe. From HighSteppe, descend the stairs near the airship launch pad. Follow the waterline, past the Fishing Hut towards the bridge. Before crossing the bridge, approach the waterfall. The Witch's Cave is located at the base of the waterfall. Details The Runemage has the most "skills" because they have a lot of spells to memorize... the Runemage does have a lot of spells to choose from depending on the situation, be in a fireball or some entertaining fireworks that shoot from their wand. But they have to have each rune memorized exactly correctly and even practice them physically until they can cast them consistently. So their 'playstyle' is 'precision and lots of choices', but they mostly just focus on a single target at a time.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/rileydutton/orbusvr-virtual-reality-mmorpg/comments Mechanics Unlike most fantasy RPG casters, the Runemage does not have a mana pool or other "MP" resource that is consumed when casting spells. Instead, "the natural limiting factor on the Runemage is the ability to quickly cast the spell. The more powerful the spell the more complicated the rune is (some of them have 4 strokes) and being able to quickly draw that accurately is in itself the limiting factor." Rituals are the exception: they require rare, consumable reagents. Casting To draw a rune, just hold your Wand controller in front of you, and press down on the Trigger button. Some runes require multiple strokes to draw. So you would draw one stroke, then release, then hold again to draw another stroke. Once you've drawn the rune, press the Trackpad button (or A/X button on Touch) on your Wand controller to "submit" the cast. If you were successful, you will see the spell appear on your Wand tip. Press the Trackpad button again to cast the spell. If you were not successful, you will see a 'spell failed' effect, and you can try drawing again. If you mess up while drawing, just press the Trackpad button to clear the rune and start over. If you draw a spell particularly well, you will see a 'spell success' effect alongside the usual spell effect. This also increases the effectiveness of the spell, causing it to do increased damage. After you cast the spell, you must guide it. While the spell is flying through the air, it will move in whatever direction your wand is pointing. The spell will collide with the first thing it hits, be it friend or foe (although currently there is no friendly fire). Also note that the spell will only go so far before fizzling out.https://blog.orbusvr.com/february-pre-alpha-test-play-guide/ Spells At launch the Runemage should have a repertoire of 10+ spells to choose from.''https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/rileydutton/orbusvr-virtual-reality-mmorpg/comments '''Fireball' A classic fireball that deal damage to the target. Frostbolt Casts a frost bolt at the target that slows its movement speed. Arcane Ray Casts a ray that shoots out from the wand's tip, dealing damage to all targets caught in its line. Ice Lance '''A lance of ice shoots from your wand, damaging all enemies in a line immediately. If those enemies are Slowed (by a Frostbolt spell), they will take greatly increased damage '''Shield Casts a protective barrier on the first friendly target it hits, decreasing damage taken. Mana Shield A protective spell which increases the damage resistance of a target for a period of time. Decurse '''A spell which cleanses the target by removing one harmful effect. '''Affliction '''A shadow-based damage over time effect which you can use to cause ongoing pain to your target. Features a Level 2 spell which does more damage for a longer period of time. '''Polymorph A special spell which allows you to transform enemies into chickens, taking them out of the fight temporarily. When you Polymorph a target, it will regain all health. In addition, there are diminishing returns on Polymorphing the same target repeatedly in a short period of time, and you can only Polymorph one target; attempting a second will cause you to lose your concentration on the first. You cannot Polymorph Players. Pushback '''A spell which does a little damage to a target, but also causes it to shoot backwards away from you. The Level 2 of this spell allows you to do the same thing as an explosion from yourself, pushing back all targets in range. Shares the same diminishing returns effect as Polymorph -- so you can't just repeatedly use it on the same target. You cannot Pushback Players. '''Light: A cantrip spell which allows you to create a globe of light which will travel a short distance and then remain in place for a long period of time. Useful in dark places such as caves to illuminate the area for your party. Fireworks: A cantrip spell that you can use to entertain nearby adventurers by creating a small firework explosion up in the sky. Level 2 and Level 3 versions of this spell will create more elaborate displays. Show Spoiler Rituals Rituals are more complicated spells which require drawing multiple runes and consume rare reagents. Teleportation Portal Opens a portal to a runestone located somewhere in the world. Multiple portal spell variations exist, each leading to a different runestone. Portals remain open for a short time, during which anyone can travel through them. (Travel is one-way.) Resurrection Resurrect a player who has died and not yet chosen to be respawned back at the nearest graveyard. When the ritual is completed, all dead allies within a radius of approximately 10 meters will be resurrected. Cannot be cast if you are in combat. References Category:Disciplines